Chaos and Corruption
by Lord Vasil XIII
Summary: The second Giant War is over but at a price. Many were lost and one loss hit Percy hard; Annabeth. As the survivors are being rewarded something is revealed. This causes Percy to see the corruption of the council. He swears that he will see Olympus destroyed. As he thinks his choice over he is greeted by two mysterious figures and they give Percy an offer he can't refuse.
1. Emotions, Gifts, and Revelations

**AN: Hey guys what's up? So this is going to be my first story and FWI flames are not allowed. I don't mind constructive criticism at all; I actually request it. Without further ado let's begin.**

**Chapter 1: Emotions, Gifts, and Revelations**

**Percy POV**

I am broken; not physically but mentally. The second Giant War is over but it did not end without sacrifice, death, and sadness. Many died on the ancient soil near the original Mount Olympus: Jason died by the spear of his father's bane, Leo died fighting the bane of his father, Nico was struck down trying to save Jason, and Hazel died trying to avenge the others who died before her. There were other demigods who died as well but there was one other that struck me the most; **Annabeth**. My beloved struck down by the bitch of an earth goddess trying to take revenge for the death of her children. That was the last straw.

I rushed over to the Primordial of earth swinging Riptide at her but that was not enough. She parried my strike and counter struck. She sent rocks and chunks of earth flying at me and I let them all hit; every last one. Then, calling upon every last resource of energy and power I had left, I let out a scream of every emotion and waves of pure energy flew from my body. Every being in the area fell back, including Gaea. Then with my final sliver of energy I dashed forward and sunk Riptide into her chest.

Gaea let out a scream of pure agony and then crumbled to dust. The battle was over, the war was won but at a cost. This cost was not of material objects but of lives. Jason, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Clarisse, Reyna, Phoebe, and countless others died fighting. The seven of the prophecy were now reduced to 3; Me, Piper, and Frank. All of the Olympians were drained and injured and so were all of the surviving demigods and hunters. The Olympians flashed us to Olympus and now we are back to the present.

I am empty; void of all emotion and purpose except for the purpose of protecting the survivors. That is my only purpose now. Then all of the sudden Zeus began to speak.

"Another enemy has been defeated and another war has been won. We are here to reward the heroes of this war as we did the last. Thalia Grace, my daughter, come forward," called Zeus. Thalia stood and approached the throne of her father and bowed. "Artemis and I have spoken and we have decided that if you wish we will make you a minor goddess. Is this what you wish?" asked Zeus.

"It would be my honor father," replied Thalia. Zeus smiled and nodded and the reached down and touched her forehead and Thalia was engulfed in a golden light. As it died down we saw Thalia once again and her appearance had changed. She used to look like a sixteen year old but now she looked more one the line of a twenty year old. She was now about six feet tall and looked like well…a woman.

"Rise Thalia Goddess of Pride and Archery and Minor Goddess of the Hunt!" proclaimed Zeus, beaming. Thalia arose and hugged her father and the she hugged Lady Artemis but then went and sat back down with the Hunters. "Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, come forward," said Zeus. Piper stood up, still in tears over Jason's death, and bowed before Zeus's feet.

"Dry your eyes my child," said Aphrodite. "It will all be okay eventually. I know what you are feeling because I have felt it in many of my children before. You are heartbroken and miss your love but you must be strong. After all what would Jason say if he saw you like this?" Piper continued to cry until I came up and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be okay Pipes," I whispered while holding her. "I know how you feel. It will be okay, trust me. I know what it's like to lose your one true love. I lost Anna today too. I know it hurts but you have to pull yourself together. Do it for Jason. Pull yourself together for all of us; all of the seven would or do hate seeing you like this. I promise you can mourn for him soon but now is not the time," I continued to rub her back as I said this and after a little longer she stopped crying and looked back at me.

"Thank you Percy," she said as she turned back to Zeus and I walked back to my spot next to Poseidon. "I apologize Lord Zeus, please continue." Piper then looked up at the King of the Gods waiting for him to continue.

"Piper if you wish you can become a goddess, but if not we will grant you one wish," said Zeus.

"I must decline your generous offer. I wish to eventually join Jason in the Underworld when it is my time. My wish is for all of the heroes who fought in the Giant War to be granted immediate entrance in to Elysium," Piper looked over to my eldest uncle as she replied to Zeus.

"It will be done," Hades declared. "I swear it on Nico's and Hazel's names." Piper then started to walk back to her seat but instead ran back over to me as she started to cry again. I held and soothed her, focusing on nothing else, throughout the rest of the ceremony until it was Frank's turn.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, come forth," called Zeus who was now, along with the rest of the Olympians, was in his Roman aspect. Frank arose and walked to Jupiter's throne and bowed, but I couldn't help but notice he was utterly depressed. "Frank Zhang we offer you godhood but as we suspect you will decline, we also offer you a wish as long as it is within our power," said Jupiter/Zeus becoming bored.

"I will also decline your generous offer because, like Piper, I wish to return to my beloved in Elysium when it is my time. My wish is to be free from my curse of being tied to my stick," requested Frank, still looking down.

"It will be granted," declared Jupiter/Zeus. Frank tried to walk back to his seat but I manipulated the water in the air to pull him over to me and Piper. I asked him to comfort Piper because I knew that I was next. "Perseus Jackson, Son of Neptune and Poseidon, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twofold, come forth!" exclaimed Zeus. I walked over from my place next to my father and stood before Zeus and bowed. "For your heroic acts, bravery, and service to the gods we offer you a place on our council. We offer you a place as an Olympian," offered Zeus, looking suspiciously pleased with himself.

"I am sorry my lord but I must once again decline your generous offer. I request that instead of being made an Olympian, Hestia and Hades become Olympians," I replied, emotionless. Then Zeus exploded.

"This is an outrage!" Zeus exclaimed. "Even after tricking your beloved into getting close enough for Gaea to kill her and killing her you still refuse to become a god!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled, unconsciously letting out waves of power. "YOU CAUSED THE DEATH OF ANNABETH!?" I yelled/questioned. When Zeus didn't answer I pulled out Riptide rushed up to his throne and put it to his neck demanding, "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes I did. I caused the death of the know-it-all daughter of Athena. I had hoped that it would cause you to become an Olympian so all chances of a demigod rebellion would cease," Zeus replied, grinding his teeth and knocking me off.

"You will regret that choice," I prophesized, before turning to the rest of the council. "You Olympians minus a select few have become too corrupt. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THAT BASTARD!" I screamed at them. "But you didn't. You let Zeus go off and kill Annabeth. That is the final straw. When your next war comes I will not be here to save you. I swear by the river Styx and by the Name of Chaos and Order, I will see Olympus destroyed and remade whether I am dead or alive. I swear by the river Styx and by the Name of Chaos and Order that I will not help you Olympians when the next war comes. Unless Hades sees me in the Underworld or you Olympians see me as I overthrow and kill you, none of you Olympians will ever see me again." At that last word I mist traveled away to the first place that came to mind; Montauk.

When I got there I broke down. I cried my eyes out for hours on end, cursing the Olympians for what they did. By the time I was done and had decided my fate three days had passed. My decision made, I stood up, walked out to the beach, pulled out Riptide, and was about to plunge it into my chest when I heard a voice and quickly turned towards the source. Standing there now in front of me was a beautiful woman with flowing, shining black hair and deep black eyes wearing a stunning black dress and a man with hair exactly like mine except that it was a bright white and pure white eyes except for the pupils, wearing a white suit with a black tie that had black holes on it; not just pictures of black holes I realized but actual black holes spinning and swirling on his tie.

"Wait!" the man yelled. "Don't do that Perseus. I am Order, the first being of the universe and the creator of the blueprints of the universe."

"And I am Chaos, the second being of the universe, consort of Order, and creator of the universe," the woman next to Order said.

"And we have a proposition for you…"

**AN: Well how was that? Oh and the pairing is already decided so don't review asking for a pairing. Now I am going to put a poll for you guys to decide what my second fic's pairing is going to be so yeah go check that out. See you guys later!**

**AN2: Oh and I also have a beta (well technically three) but they are on vacation.**


	2. Propositions, Choices, and Outcomes

**AN: Wow I didn't expect for this fic to get that many views and such so fast. Thanks guys the views, reviews, favorites, and follows mean a lot to me. So I might not update very often for a while because my break is almost over and I am also in the process of moving so my updates might come less often. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**PercyJackson Adorer: Thanks!**

**Dakota123456789: Thanks, the compliment means a lot!**

**RM-JG-TE Fanfiction: Thanks for all of your and I'll try to live up to your expectations.**

**batter0: Thanks and will do.**

**Retrobution: Thanks and I didn't think that this story was that original.**

**Without further ado here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Propositions, Choices and Outcomes**

**LAST TIME:**

_ "Wait!" the man yelled. "Don't do that Perseus. I am Order, the first being of the universe and the creator of the blueprints of the universe."_

_ "And I am Chaos, the second being of the universe, consort of Order, and creator of the universe," the woman next to Order said._

_ "And we have a proposition for you…"_

**THIS TIME: Percy POV**

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement; the creator of the universe standing in front of me with a proposition for me, that was beyond the rational thought. I shook myself out of my shocked state of mind and rolled my hand in a "Go on" gesture.

"We heard your oaths and saw everything that happened in the throne room of Olympus," continued Chaos. "And well…we can help but agree with everything that you said. Olympus has become too corrupt as a whole. A few deities such as Hestia, Artemis, and Hades are still fine but most of the rest _**have **_become too corrupt."

"Like Chaos said we heard your oaths and we would like to help you fulfill them. An oath on our names is not like an oath on the Styx, where it can be broken with consequences. No, an oath on our names is binding; it has to be fulfilled," Order explained. "We would like to help you fulfill your oaths."

"We can help you if you let us," said Chaos

"Okay then but why did you stop me?" I asked. "My oaths still would have been fulfilled if I was dead. There has to be a reason."

"We have watched you since you were born, Percy, and were have never seen you this depressed and we can't bear it," Chaos explained. "With Annabeth, Sally, and Paul dead and your father corrupt we know you feel as if you have nothing to live for. We can offer something that might cheer you up."

"We can adopt you Percy. That is if you truly want it," Order continued. "This could give you new purpose. Your adoption would give you the powers that we have; to an extent but the big thing is that it would remove all show of relation to Poseidon that you have. It would even remove your hydrokinesis," Order explained.

"DO IT!" I yelled. "In the past couple of minutes you have offered more to me than the sea god ever did in all of my life. I don't hate Poseidon but I no longer wish to be related to an Olympian."

"We understand Percy. Take my hand," instructed Chaos as she smiled sadly. I did as she said and was surprised by the warm feeling that entered my body as I did so. It felt like Hestia was hugging me. Chaos then spoke again, "I Chaos, Creator of the Universe, Consort of Order, Mother to all Deities, and Second Being to Exist hereby adopt Perseus Zephyr Jackson as my own son if he so chooses."

"I Perseus Zephyr Jackson, Son of Neptune and Poseidon, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twofold accept Lady Chaos's offer." As I said this I felt all of my power desert me and I fell forwards from the loss, but luckily Chaos caught me. Then all of the sudden a huge ocean of power rushed into me. It felt like a giant wave crashing over a surfer. My eyes suddenly itched as if I had something in them. I fell unconscious.

"Percy, PERCY!" I heard Chaos yell as she shook me. "Wake up Percy! You have to wake up for the adoption to finish." I jerked awake when I heard this. "Thank goodness, I thought I would lose you for a second there. Now if you can stand then adoption will finish itself." I stood and felt dizzy for a second and then everything was clear.

"Hail Perseus Zephyr Jackson, Son of Chaos, and bearer of way too many other titles," Order proclaimed with slight sarcasm. "Now for the second part of this deal; I, Order, Creator of the Blueprints of the Universe, the First Being, and Consort of Chaos hereby adopt Perseus Zephyr Jackson, Son of Chaos, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twofold, if so he wishes." Order smiled at me; already knowing my answer.

"I Perseus Zephyr Jackson, Son of Chaos, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twofold, accept the offer of Order." As I spoke these words I felt another ocean of power rush into me but this time I was prepared. I stood there and let the power rush into me. After what felt like mere seconds the wave of power subsided.

"Hail Perseus Zephyr Jackson, Son of Order and Chaos, Slayer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Death of Monsters, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bane of Giants, Killer of Gaea, and Savior of Olympus twofold!" proclaimed Chaos with a warm smile. When I saw her smile I realized that I had a family now; a loving, caring family. I couldn't help but rush forward and hug the life out of Chaos.

"Thank you so much Chaos," I said as I cried tears of joy into her shoulder. "I will never be able to thank you enough."

"Percy you forget that we are family now. There are no debts between family members. Not only that but I am now your mother and could never need any repayment for any action, for the actions were actions driven by love," Chaos explained. "Plus you don't have to call me Chaos; I am your mother."

"And I am your father and everything Chaos said goes the same for me," Order added.

"Thank you, mother, father," I replied.

"Now Percy you should take a look at yourself; your physical appearance has changed," Chaos suggested as she summoned a mirror. As I looked at my reflection I could not have been more surprised.

My eyes were now no longer a sea green color. They were now a swirl of black and white that seemed to move like waves. My hair had changed as well. My hair used to be a dull, charcoal like color but now it was shiny black that so sun bleached that it was more of a dark grey color. I had also gained more muscle but still retained my swimmer-like body build. All in all, I had changed to look more like my new parents but I was still distinctly Percy.

"Wow," I whispered. "Wow, I did change," I said, this time louder.

"Yes you have," Chaos agreed. "Be glad that any other female isn't here because if they were they would be drooling over you now. Even Aphrodite could say that you are now as hot as her."

"Oh and just FWI, your eyes can go into an "immortal" form where they look like fire," Order added.

"Thank you guys for all of this but I have to ask where am I going to go? I can't go to either of the camps or anywhere really because I swore that the Olympians would not see me again," I asked.

"You will come with us of course," Chaos said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To the Void," Order said. "We must train you with your new abilities."

"New abilities?"

"You have our powers," Chaos explained.

"Which are?"

"You will see," answered Order. "When we get to the Void."

"Then to the Void we go."

**AN: Well Percy has new powers now. These will be explained and shown in the next chapter. Now, on a different note, I have put up a poll for you guys to decide what the pairing for my next fic is going to be. FWI, the next fic won't be started until I finish this one so it will be a while. Well keep the CC coming and until next time see you later!**


	3. The Void and Chaos

**AN: Hey guys! I'm writing this right after the last one so I don't have any replies for comments for this chapter but I should have them for the next one or I might add them in at a later point if I don't finish this chapter. So, without further ado here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The Void and Chaos**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Thank you guys for all of this but I have to ask where am I going to go? I can't go to either of the camps or anywhere really because I swore that the Olympians would not see me again," I asked._

"_You will come with us of course," Chaos said._

"_Where?" I asked._

"_To the Void," Order said. "We must train you with your new abilities."_

"_New abilities?" _

"_You have our powers," Chaos explained._

"_Which are?"_

"_You will see," answered Order. "When we get to the Void."_

"_Then to the Void we go."_

**THIS TIME: Percy POV**

When we reached the Void I was amazed. I thought that the Void was going to be well…a void. It was not a void by any stretch of the imagination; unless it was a void of nothing.

There was literally every environment, biome, habitat, and I'm willing to bet, micro-habitat around us. First, to our west, a taiga filled with tons of different evergreens and animals. Then, to our south, a lush rainforest, filled with life and different sounds. Next, to our east, wonderful, snow-capped mountains, that reached higher than the cloud barrier. Those were the only environments I could see at the time but I could somehow _**feel **_the other environments that could not currently be seen.

Finally to as I looked forward, to our north, there was a beautiful Renaissance castle, built like the amazing Hohenzollern Castle near Stuttgart, Germany. It was huge; the towers alone almost reached the clouds above and were as big around as the Alamo Dome. The main portion of the castle alone looked like it could house, with room to spare, the entire population of New York City. The tips of the towers were shaped like the domes of Saint Basil's Cathedral in Moscow. It was the most amazing piece of architecture I had ever seen. Annabeth would have loved it. I sighed in sadness

"What plagues your mind, my child?" Chaos asked, obviously taking about my sad demeanor.

"The castle reminds me of Annabeth because of her love of architecture," I replied. "Seriously it is amazing. It's a combination of some of the best mortal architecture there is."

"Well my son, think this way; Annabeth's legacy lives on within you and Thalia," Order said, trying to cheer me up. "Most of the others may be dead but as long as Olympus stays the same architecturally and you and Thalia continue to live Annabeth will still be with us in some way, shape, or form."

"Thank you mother, father," I said. "Now can we continue on to where ever we are going? Wait, where are we going? It looks like we aren't going towards the castle, but to the mountains."

""Where are we going?" Seriously?" Order scoffed. "Of course we are going to the castle! We are facing the mountains because that was the thing you looked at when you couldn't stand to look at the castle anymore."

"Order!" yelled Chaos. "Be nice. Percy is still hurt over Annabeth's death. Imagine if I died; would you be over it in less than 24 hours? I think not."

"24 hours?!" Order asked. "I wouldn't be over it for millennia, maybe even longer."

"I'll just leave you two to talk," I said, backing away slowly as if a bear was in front of me. "I need some time alone any ways."

"Fine but meet us in the foyer of the castle when you are done," Order ordered. **(A.N. Ah puns, how fun are you to make.)**

"Okay." With that last word I walked off in the direction to where I could _**feel **_the sea; the west.

I walked through biome after biome seeing species of plants and animals that I have never seen or heard of before. Trust me when you are dating a child of Athena, you have heard of every known species of plants and animals. After three hours of walking I finally reached the ocean. It was not your normal ocean.

This ocean was spectacular. It was something taken out of a fairy tale. The waters were a sparkling blue that was so clear I bet that even above the deepest pits of it you could see the sea floor. The sea was as calm as a lake on a clear, sunny, windless day but as filled with life as the taiga I had walked through to get here. I could _**feel **_not the biome itself, I realized, but the life within it. I could sense the life around me. I could feel the flow of energy within the organisms around me.

The feeling of knowing a little more about my new self was rejuvenating. It was amazing. Not only did I know more about myself now but I had realized it on a beach. Beaches symbolized so many great things in my life. My first romantic kiss with Annabeth had been in a lake. The happiest moments of my childhood were at Montauk. The first time Poseidon had shown he cared about me was at the Santa Monica beach. Beaches also symbolized some things too painful to want to bring back.

I thought and sat for hours before I realized that if I didn't leave soon, I would be left to try to get back to the castle in the dark. That didn't sound like fun, at all. So I got up and started the three hour trek back to where I began, but this time I didn't look at the organisms, I felt them. I studied them by the flow of energy within them. This was, in my personal opinion, one of the best powers ever because it could not be used, as far as I know, for good or evil.

**LINEBREAK**

After three hours of walking and feeling I finally made it back to the heath that I began on. I turned and faced the castle. It was a good five miles away, about an hour walk, but it was a straight path, that was completely flat, to get there. There were no organisms that I could see or feel anywhere on this heath, other than me, so I set out for the castle with the sun setting next to me.

**LINE BREAK**

I finally reached the castle as the sun finally fell below the horizon.

"Perfect timing," I thought as I walked to the doors of the castle. As I walked in the doors I saw Chaos and Order waiting patiently for me. "How long they have been waiting," I wondered.

"I'm here," I announced. "I'm ready for the explanations you promised me."

"Wait we didn't promise explanations. We just promised to tell you the powers you have," Order said.

"I still want some explanations."

"Fine ask away," Chaos said.

"What is this place? I thought we were going to the Void, not some paradise," I asked.

"This is the Void," Order said. "The Void is not a true void because who dwells within it. This is where the gods go when they fade. Well, if we deem them worthy," Order explained.

"If the gods were to live in a barren, black, desolate place they would never fade because even though there domain has disappeared or no one respects them they would still have the will to live. They would try to avoid coming to the Void at all cost," Chaos added.

"Okay then…" I said. "Moving on, how can I sense the living things around me? It's as if I can feel the energy that flows within them." Chaos and Order looked shocked. They looked like they had just seen Zeus be humble for millennia.

"You can what?!" they asked.

"I can sense living organisms around me. It's like I am feeling the flow of energy that is within them," I explain, basically repeating myself.

"That is a power that took me hundreds of years to master," said Order. I looked at him curiously. "Oh now I remember, we never told you our domains. My domains are energy, gods and elements."

"And my domains are creation, matter, destruction, mortals and compassion," Chaos added. "The last of my domains I received because of my in born caring of all of my children and other creations," Chaos explained, answering my unspoken question.

"The ability to sense the flow of energy is a very hard one," Order explained, going back to the previous topic. "That was a skill that I was going to teach you near the end of you training. Now I have some matters I have to attend to so I will be back in a couple of minutes." Order turned to Chaos. "My dear, will you please explain the powers that he received from you?"

"Of course," she replied. With that Order flashed away. "Now as a child of the first ones you get a wide array of "power-ups" so to speak as well as some powers. The first of the enhancements is the ability to teleport. It is much like the teleportation that the gods use but as you are still mortal it will take much more energy. You can also teleport others but that would take so much energy that if you were to do it now, without help, you would probably fall unconscious for a couple of days," Chaos explained.

"Cool but not cool at the same time. Is it possible that I will have enough energy to teleport someone now due to being able to sense the flow of energy around me? Or is that just a matter of skill?" I asked.

"I don't know, you might be able to," Chaos admitted. "But that is unimportant right now because we need to go over your powers."

"Then go on," I urged.

"Okay," Chaos continued. "The next power you have is from me. It is the power to create. Now at your current power level you probably won't be able create planets, but in time you should be able to. You can literally create anything, but be warned this takes as much energy, if not more, as teleporting."

"I will be able to create planets?!" I asked, practically yelling.

"Among other things and over time," she replied.

"You skipped the other enhancements," I said.

"Oh yes the enhancements. The other enhancements you will have are: increased muscle mass, increased agility, increased endurance, increased senses, and the ability to, if you ever want to, become a Primordial."

"A Primordial?!" I asked/yelled.

"Yes a Primordial," she sighed. "One would think that after being told that you could create planets, you wouldn't be surprised that you would become a Primordial if you were to become a god."

"Okay, I get it I shouldn't be surprised but I am so can we please move on?"

"Yes we can," Chaos replied. "Now the next power you get from me is the ability to manipulate matter. The possibilities of what you could do with this power are infinite. You could make it so you can walk through walls, you could change the state of matter of any inanimate object or element, etcetera, etcetera. Like I said the possibilities are endless.

"The next of the powers you get from me is a way to destroy things. You basically shoot a beam of pure energy from your palms into something and it explodes. This also works on humans but be warned this won't always destroy or kill the humans it might just give them an enormous power boost," Chaos warned.

"That's cool but very dangerous," I said, in awe.

"Now the next power isn't so much of a power but ability. As one of my domains in mortals you can now understand and speak every language fluently and as if it was Ancient Greek."

"That's cool! One thing bugs me though, you have told me of a power that I get from every one of your domains but compassion. Do I get any powers or abilities from that domain?" I asked. Chaos just smiled and shook her head. "What?" I demanded.

"Only you would ask that Percy, only you," Chaos explained smiling. "The powers you get from my domain of compassion is the ability to be compassionate even when you have no reason to, calm others when angry or sad, and the ability to comfort anyone that needs or seeks out comfort."

"Of all of the powers I have gotten or will ever get, those will always be my favorite, most used, and precious," I said with no trace of doubt or lack of verity. Chaos looked confused though.

"All of your other powers can be used to help others survive or to help you in battle, why are those your favorite?" asked Chaos.

"Because the others could be used to do harm or evil. The ones given to me by your domain of compassion are truly and wholly good and helpful; there is no way to manipulate those powers so that they can be used for evil," I explained. Suddenly there was a blur of black and white and I was engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you Percy. There is nothing you could have said that could have made me happier," Chaos said as she cried into my shoulder. "I have been made fun of because of that domain since I chose it. Everyone said that compassion made people weak but you realized the opposite. Compassion doesn't make someone weak, it makes them strong."

"Mother, I could not agree with you more. Your compassion is the only thing that kept me from plunging Riptide into my chest earlier. If you had just offered your blessing or just a good luck I would have stilled ended myself," I replied. "You could not have been better to me and I love you for that. I love you like I loved my birth mother." Chaos didn't reply; she just hugged me tighter and cried harder until her emotions were spent and her tears were dry.

"Percy, you are my child now I want you to know that if I had the chance to destroy the Olympians for what they took from you I would without a second thought," Chaos said when she could finally speak. "I love you Percy. I love you more than I have loved any of my other children. They would have never said something like that."

"Then they are idiots," I said with finality. "I wish I could stay awake longer and continue talking and learning but I have been awake for almost 5 straight days and I am tired, so good night mother."

"Good night my child," she replied. I started to walk away but then I realized something.

"Can you teleport me to my room please?" I requested. "Also can you tell father that I won't be able to talk about my other powers until tomorrow?"

Chaos smiled and said, "Of course Percy. Now go get some rest." With the last word she waved her hand and I was teleported to my room and on to my bed. I didn't have time to look around or think about the day because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

**A.N. How was that? I felt like the mother/son relationship between Percy and Chaos needed to be developed because even the creator of the universe needs some love sometimes. Oh and sorry for the long wait, I didn't really hit the ground running after my Spring Break so I was really busy. Now as a note I will be busy for a while but I will try to update at least once a week. Now for replies:**

**stonecold: Wow that means a lot. I didn't think that this many people would actually like my story and for someone to say that I am starting out like other good authors means a lot. Thanks!**

**Retrobution: Thanks again but seriously though, you do need a bit of the cliché things for a good story to work. Everything starts out with the same basic elements as some develop things in different ways but most do it similar causing things to become a bit repetitive and cliché. Though seriously, thanks.**

**Remarkables: Thanks!**

**RM-JG-TE Fanfiction: Thanks Twista! I believe that there do need be some cliffhangers every now and then though.**

**PsychicAuraKing123: Haha, yeah, there aren't enough of those kind of stories.**

**Guest: I know but his main powers that he uses are hydrokinesis powers.**

**Twisted Puncake 11: Thanks and I plan to start making them longer but I don't always have the time to write long chapters. Those guys are awesome; I really didn't expect them to recommend Chaos and Corruption.**

**That's it for replies but I do have to recommend some stories so here they are.**

**Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction**

**The Four Horsemen of Chaos by Remarkables**

**The Queen's Champion by Anaklusmos14**

**That's it for this time. See you guys later! **


	4. The Other Gods, Truths, and a Story

**A.N. I don't know why but I really have had no muse to write this chapter. It might be because I'm not feeling the father-son relationship between Percy and Order… Oh well, I'll just have to develop that relationship soon or in this chapter. Well now for replies.**

**Twisted Puncake 11: Thanks again for your continued criticism and commenting, it means a lot. Now on another note, the reason I am not describing the powers very much is that I am bad at describing powers outside of their actual use. Once the training starts I should be able to describe them better.**

**stonecold: I do play MC every now and then and I guess my description was kind of like how a MC world is set up. Thanks for your continued support as well.**

**Warhammer295: Thanks!**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Thanks and sorry but I will have to go into detail with the training because that is where most of Percy's character development and the character reveals will happen. I promise that I won't drag it out too long but I do have to do things like I listed above and go into detail about Percy's new powers.**

**So now without further ado let's begin. (Disclaimer: I am sorry but I don't own PJO or HoO and this chapter might not be very good.)**

**Chapter 4: The "Other" Gods, Truths, and Stories of Sorts**

**LAST TIME**

"_Percy, you are my child now I want you to know that if I had the chance to destroy the Olympians for what they took from you I would without a second thought," Chaos said when she could finally speak. "I love you Percy. I love you more than I have loved any of my other children. They would have never said something like that."_

_ "Then they are idiots," I said with finality. "I wish I could stay awake longer and continue talking and learning but I have been awake for almost 5 straight days and I am tired, so good night mother."_

_ "Good night my child," she replied. I started to walk away but then I realized something._

_ "Can you teleport me to my room please?" I requested. "Also can you tell father that I won't be able to talk about my other powers until tomorrow?"_

_ Chaos smiled and said, "Of course Percy. Now go get some rest." With the last word she waved her hand and I was teleported to my room and on to my bed. I didn't have time to look around or think about the day because as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep._

**THIS TIME: Percy POV (A.N. I promise that I will get to other POV's soon.)**

I awoke, after an abnormally dreamless sleep, to a man with blond hair and blue eyes standing above me smiling mischievously. I jumped out of my skin when I came to my senses and realized he was there.

"Why the Hades are you here?" I asked practically yelling. "And who the hell are you?"

"Oh little brother," the man sighed dramatically, "you will have to learn how this family works. We prank each other like this all of the time. Think of it like this is the Hermes cabin; we love each other to pieces but we still prank each other to Tartarus and back." He grinned even more at some thought of his. "And to answer your other question, I am Aether, King of the Heavens and Primordial God of Light." My eyes widened in realization and I got out of bed and bowed.

"Don't do that!" Aether yelled. "I hate it when people bow, we aren't the Olympians. That and we are brothers and brothers don't bow to each other." I stood up. "Now go get dressed, Dad wants to see you and introduce you to your new family." I was about to speak when he said, "There will be food there so hurry up."

**LINE BREAK**

Twenty minutes after I was rudely awoken by Aether I stood in the foyer of the castle once again but this time it wasn't just Order, Chaos and I but there were other people here. I looked from person to person and they all looked normal and I didn't recognize any of them because they were all wearing masks and cloaks.

"Ah, you are finally here Percy," Order said appearing next to me. "This is your new family, but be warned some of them will be familiar faces that you didn't exactly get along with before and I will not allow you to kill them." I nodded to tell him that I understood. "Now everyone reveal yourself!"

Suddenly there were cloaks and masks in the air above me falling down. I panicked and backed up. Everyone burst out laughing. "Not cool guys," I said pouting. I looked around at the new people around me but I didn't get very far before I saw the people Order was talking about; Gaea and Tartarus. Well, not so much Tartarus but that bitch of an earth goddess definitely was on my bad side. So I did what any logical hero who had a nemesis would do; I brought out Riptide and ran over to her and put the blade to her neck.

"I won't kill you now earth goddess but I swear that if you do anything against me again, or harm anyone else who matters to me, I will not hesitate to make you fade. Painfully, very painfully," I swore. I removed my blade and walked back to my spot.

"I see that you know Gaea," Order said. "And, yes we do know that you know Tartarus and Aether as well." Damn, that guy is amazing at reading my mind. "Now before you threaten anyone else the others introduce themselves." As he finished saying that a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes stepped forwards.

Before she could speak I bowed and said, "Hello Lady Hemera, I have heard much about you. Your beauty is amazing as the Queen of the Heavens and Goddess of Day deserves and then some. The words of your husband do not do you justice." At the last sentence the grin Aether had been wearing disappeared.

"Dude, that's so not cool," Aether wined.

"The truth is not always cool," I replied. I then turned back to Hemera.

"Percy, my brother, you may arise," Hemera said. "And please do not bow to me in the future, or any of your other siblings for that matter, because we are not the Olympians. We do not demand that you worship and bow before us. Also drop the cordial attitude and be yourself. Thank you for the compliment though."

At her last word another beautiful lady stepped forwards but she was very different. This lady had short black hair and black eyes. She was very pale and had wings, black as night, protruding from her back. Sudden realization hit me. This was Lady Nyx how could I have forgotten.

"Lady Nyx," I greeted, with as much malice in my voice as I had with Gaea. "I see you have another form other than the horrid one you had in the Pit. This form fits the Queen of the Shadows and Goddess of Night. Don't think I have forgiven you though, what you did to me was almost as bad as Gaea." With the last word Nyx stepped back to her spot, looking depressed. Order pulled me aside.

"You must stop all of this and let go of your anger," Order said. "Holding on to it will do you no good. I agree that what some of your siblings have done to you is unforgivable, but you must forgive. I asked them to do those things to test you, or in Gaea's case to show you things you wouldn't have seen. Gaea felt more remorse killing Annabeth than she did allowing Kronos to kill Ouranos and she loved Ouranos more than Sally loved you."

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Order caused all of this, and he did it to test me? "Why?" I croaked out. "Why did you do this to me?"

"If I had not interfered you would have died fighting the Minotaur. I asked Chiron to give you Riptide early. I have been protecting you since you were born. If I had not asked Akhlys to poison you, you never would have unlocked you power over all liquids. Had I not asked Nyx to attack you, you never would have made it past the House of Night. Had I never asked Tartarus to attack you, Damasen wouldn't have been able to save you and only Annabeth would have made it out of the Pit. Had I never asked Gaea to kill Annabeth, she would have been tortured by Zeus and then killed and you would have never seen the corruption of Olympus. These things may have been bad but without them you wouldn't be here today," Order explained.

"If all of this is true, I must thank you," I said. "I will now forever be indebted to you. I must go apologize."

"Before you go I must remind you that there are never debts in a family." With those words he led me back to where the Primordials were waiting. I looked over at Nyx and saw her sobbing into the chest of a man who looked very much like her; dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and wings. I walked over to her.

"Erebus may I speak to Nyx please?" I asked the man holding Nyx.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to guess who I am," Erebus said sarcastically. "You may speak to her but please do refrain from hurting her anymore. I would hate to have to kill you." With that threat hanging in the air, he and the rest of the Primordials walked away to leave me to talk to Nyx. I decided to try my powers of compassion out. I looked into her soul and saw that she loved to be sung to.

"Nyx, is there any song that you would like to hear?" I asked her quietly while hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Do you know _Vincent _by Don McLean?" she asked.

"Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please."

"Then yes I do." With those words I started to sing. **(All credit goes to Don McLean for this song)**

"Starry, starry night

Paint your palette blue and gray

Look out on a summer's day

With eyes that know the darkness in my soul

Shadows on the hills

Sketch the trees and the daffodils

Catch the breeze and the winter chills

In colors on the snowy linen land…"

I sang the rest of the song for her and as I finished I realized that she was crying harder, but these tears were not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

"Dry your eyes my sister, all is well. I no longer harbor any ill feelings towards you. I know why you did what you did and that your intentions were never evil towards me," I soothed. With that she stopped crying, gave me a tight hug and smiled.

"I wish you had known that before," Nyx said. "But you didn't and there is something that father didn't tell you." With that she turned into a replica of my mother. "I was the one who looked after you most of the time. While I looked after you your mother was at college getting a degree. I loved you like a son and more than any of my other children. You were the child that I always wanted but could never have; a child that I watched grow up. You are the reason that I am still here. I had begun to fade before you came along, but you gave me the will to continue living."

"I didn't know that a Primordial could fade," I said. "If I truly did give you the will to continue living and you did really take care of me like that then I couldn't thank you enough. I had never thought that I could be a reason for someone to continue living. I am sorry that you even had to think about giving up."

"I wasn't the only one you saved. You saved Gaea as well," Nyx said. "I will not tell you anymore on that subject but I will tell you this, when you were just a baby, every single Primordial blessed you. All of use blessed you and named you our successor so if we were to fade you would get our domains. You never had access to any of our powers because Mother didn't want Zeus to kill you out of fear but you do now. If you ever need any help with anything we would help you without hesitation. We would all give our lives to save you if we had to. There is one more thing that we all know but only Mother and Father can tell you. You cannot know unless they tell you."

"Ummm… So much information," I said. "I will have to talk to Mother and Father about what you told me but if what you said earlier is true, I have to go talk to Gaea now. Something tells me that if I don't she might fade."

"Something tells me that you are right. Go on, go talk to her. She will tell you a tale that you need to know." With Nyx's last word I ran off in the direction the Primordials went.

**LINE BREAK**

After a long couple of minutes of running I found the Primordials and I yelled, "All of you get out now! I must speak to Gaea now. It is a matter of life and death." With that last sentence they all ran off, feeling my anger and sense of urgency, like a boy being chased by the Hunters of Artemis. When everyone was gone I looked at Gaea who was on the floor, crying.

"Oh sister, why did you never tell me all of this?" I asked while rubbing her back and hugging her. "In all of the times you taunted and threatened me in my sleep, did you never once speak a word about this? I wouldn't be able to bear to see the one that I gave the will to live die because of me." She continued to sob and I continued to soothe her. "Will you tell me your story?"

When Gaea finally regained the ability to speak she did, though her voice was filled with pain, sobs, and sorrow. "I will tell you my story but you might want to get comfortable, it will take quite some time to tell," she said. With those words I picked her up and moved her over to a couch that was behind us.

**A.N. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I felt that this was a good place to start. I do warn you though, this next part will give you a new insight on Gaea; you shouldn't be able to think of her as a bad person after this. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but I have some important things that happen this weekend and next week along with UIL for Band tomorrow so I might not get it up this weekend. If anyone wants to know anything about the story, feel free to PM me but I won't go into too much detail because I don't want to completely spoil the story. I swear I will reveal the pairing soon but I have to set it up first. See you guy next time!**

**Post A.N. Oh and if you want to know anything about the contest (which I doubt anyone does) just PM or comment. Also if you know any good story challenges for HP or PJO/HoO I would like to see some. (I won't write M unless it is M for violence or language) **


	5. Gaea's Story and the Originals

**A.N. In some stretch of reality this chapter might be easy to write. Scratch that; it is going to be a pain to write. Some bad things are going to be referred to in this chapter, mainly rape but I guess that there might be other things. I apologize in advance for the probability that this chapter isn't going to be that great; I'm writing it while I am half asleep. Oh and I'm going to do the disclaimers this chapter and probably no others. Let's begin. **

**P.S. The poll on my profile is not for ****The Sixth Hesperide****. I have changed my pen name to Lord Vasil XIII. I still would love to get some challenges as well. (Harry Potter or Percy Jackson) Also, I won't have A.N.s very often any more. This is due to the fact that they take away from the suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or any Greek Mythology. I just own my OCs and plots.**

**Chapter 5: Gaea's Story and the Originals**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Oh sister, why did you never tell me all of this?" I asked while rubbing her back and hugging her. "In all of the times you taunted and threatened me in my sleep, did you never once speak a word about this? I wouldn't be able to bear to see the one that I gave the will to live die because of me." She continued to sob and I continued to soothe her. "Will you tell me your story?"_

_ When Gaea finally regained the ability to speak she did, though her voice was filled with pain, sobs, and sorrow. "I will tell you my story but you might want to get comfortable, it will take quite some time to tell," she said. With those words I picked her up and moved her over to a couch that was behind us._

**THIS TIME: Percy POV**

As I set Gaea down she began to speak.

"My story is not a pleasant one and for you to understand it we must start at my beginning. I was the last of the Primordials to be born; of those who were the originals. My birth was a quiet one; just Chaos and Order were present. Needless to say I was born without much notice, but it all went downhill after that.

"I fell in love with Ouranos and we got married, but it was a dark time. Void and End were still alive back then and they were fighting."

"Who are they?" I asked, interrupting her.

"They are the siblings of mother and father and one was not very good so to speak. End was a vile god, bent on destroying everything and remaking it as he wished. In an attempt to stop him Void set out to fight him, but that is later on in my story.

"Like I had said before, Ouranos and I had just married and it was, in fact, our wedding night when the unthinkable happened; End possessed Ouranos. In the body of my beloved, End tied me down to our bed and raped me; for 3 straight days. This act brought about the Titans. Mother, Father and Void were absolutely furious. Void destroyed a universe in anger and Order destroyed a galaxy.

"I felt horrible. I thought my beloved would always be possesses by End so I convinced Kronos to cut him up. That was the hardest decision I had ever made. That little bastard forced me to stay and watch as he cut up Ouranos. I cried every second of that. It wasn't until the last cut that I realized that End had left my love's body very soon after the vile act had been done. I had never felt worse at that point.

"I mourned for many millennia, but the war still raged around me. I was comforted by Tartarus for quite some time before he too was possessed by my vile _uncle._" She spat out the word uncle. "I was once again raped by End but this time by Tartarus. This time was much worse than the first time due to the torture End put me through. Because of Tartarus being the god of the Pit, he had access to the worst of tortures. I was tortured for 6 days before being raped for 8 days. I was confined and ensnared for 14 horrible days.

"Time passed and I gave birth to another set of horrible _children_, if either pair can even be called that. The Giants were the banes of my, for the most part **[A.N. (*cough* Zeus *cough*)] **at that time, wonderful grandchildren." I scowled when she said that. She glared at me before continuing. "Like I said, at that time they were wonderful. Now the Giants believed that I had actually wanted them to exist so they tried to "awaken" me. I didn't want to live anymore. I was depressed.

"I continued to live, if my state could even be called living. I rarely ate. I _never _slept. I was always silent and depressed. I wasn't even living; I just existed. I didn't have a purpose and if there was ever a thing that Mother ingrained into my head it was that a life without purpose is a life wasted." After that she just sat silently with a grief filled expression for a little while.

"Sister," I began.

"Don't," she said, cutting me off, "I must finish my story.

"End was killed after the others found me, but not without sacrifice. Void, Nebula, and Cosmos were all killed in the fight against End. Nebula was struck down trying to save Cosmos from End after she was taken a mere day before their wedding. He tried to save her but End hit him with a cowards move and then struck a fatal blow. He died in Cosmos's arms. End had run away once he dealt the final blow.

"Cosmos died trying to avenge Nebula. She was in the final battle with End by the side of Void. End tried an underhand move to kill Void but Cosmos ran in front on Void and took the strike for him. She died with as much ichor covering her as there was covering End when he tortured her. I was a very sad sight to see. Her sacrifice gave Void even more drive to take the life of End. He had to now avenge Nebula _**and **_Cosmos.

"The duel between them lasted three straight days; neither taking any breaks. They consumed nothing for three days; no food, no ambrosia, no nectar, and no water. It was amazing that either one could even stand by the dawn of the third day. The battle ended with a sacrifice.

"Void did the single most dangerous thing you can do; he revived Nebula. This revival was only temporary and the amount of energy it took killed Void. Nebula quickly used his power over death to postpone Void's death until End was killed. Those two were a pair of match blades, no, they were one blade. They were the most synchronized pair of fighters I have ever and will ever see. In the end, Nebula impaled himself on End's blade and while he was dying, he told Void to make the final strike.

"Void swung his sickle and severed End's head and then hit the one spot that kept End from fading; his heart. There was still a tiny bit of good in End and it was contained in his heart. By destroying that final source of good, End was not only forced to fade, but he was also completely banished from existence.

"This happened because when the original six were first created, there was one rule that came with their existence; if any one of them became so evil that there was no good left in them, they would be banished from existence. They could never be reformed nor could they be called back into the world of the living like Void did with Nebula. The only thing that they could do is be reincarnated if they had chosen a time and the ancestors of their reincarnation. End did this but only Order and Chaos know who he chose. But, the story is not over yet.

"Nebula had already gone to his death, but for some reason he had not died. It took no time to realize that End had possessed Nebula right before he died. Void knew what he had to do. In order to banish the last bit of End's soul from Nebula, he had to kill Nebula, but before he could something unexplainable happened. Nebula forced himself to fade.

"He had known what would happen so I guess in order to save his little brother; he decided to give up on life. He knew he would never be able to see Cosmos again because of what he had done, so I guess he really didn't want to continue on." Before she could start talking again I interrupted and asked.

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"Nebula never gave up on End. He always believed that he could be saved and because of that, whenever he had a chance to kill End he always didn't. He didn't have the heart to do it. End was the youngest of the Originals and Neb was the oldest. Neb was practically End's father, and because of that he could never kill End. It would have caused Neb to be so overrun by guilt that he probably would have forced himself to fade.

"Along with that Neb was the one who trained End. Originally Nebula's domains were: Creation, Destruction, Death, Life, Torture, Evil, Good, Healing, Light, Darkness, Balance, Elements, Wisdom, Warfare, Weaponry, Conflict, Compromise, and Trickery. End originally only had Magic and Monsters, but Nebula gave out his domains to the Originals. Each one got some of his domains.

Chaos – Creation, Destruction, and Matter

Order – Elements (Minus Matter)

Void – Balance, Compromise, Time, and Space

Cosmos – Good, Healing, Nature, and Wisdom

End – Evil, Trickery, Death, Life, Torture, and Warfare

"Order only got the domain of Elements after Void, Nebula, and Cosmos faded. The only domains that truly died with Neb were Weaponry, and Conflict. Now I know that you have questions so before I finish the story, ask away." As she said that I started rattling off questions.

"What happened to the Domains of Light and Darkness? How did Cosmos fade? Why did Cosmos fade? How did Void fade? Why did Nebula care so much about the Originals? Why are Void, End, Cosmos, and Nebula never mentioned? Why did Nebula care so much about Cosmos?"

Gaea sighed. "First question, the domains of Light and Darkness were just Nebula's specialty, they are elements. Before you ask, the true elements are: Matter, Energy, Time, Space, Nature, Air, Ice, Water, Fire, Light, Darkness, and Earth.

"Second question, third question, and fourth question will be answered in the story. Fifth question, Nebula cared about the Originals so much because they were practically his children, well besides Cosmos. Seventh question goes along with the fifth. Cosmos was created to be Nebula's consort. Nebula was very deeply in love with Cosmos and the day he died was supposed to be the day that they were going to be wed. Now back to the story.

"Nebula didn't actually force himself to fade, he banished himself from existence. He did this because if he just faded, he could be called back into the world of the living, and that would cause him and others a ton of emotional pain because he loved every single one of his descendants. Heck, he actually adopted us all the day before his first death.

"When Nebula died he had one wish. He told us not to mourn. His exact words were, "My children, I say goodbye to you, but I also say hello. This may be the end of this life but it is the beginning of another. One day you will see me again. I have chosen a reincarnation. I swear that I will see you again. Do no mourn me, just remember. Oh, and Chaos do me a favor, when Cosmos reforms, break the news to her gently. She might really hurt someone." With that last little joke of his, he forced himself out of existence.

"Everything went downhill from there. Void was torn apart by grief and forced himself out of existence, before anyone could convince him otherwise. Nebula was the closest to thing that Void had to family. Void was the ruler of all existence and had no consort. He didn't feel like he had a family other than Neb because Neb was the only one who still treated him like a real person, not royalty. I guess we are to blame as well.

"Chaos broke down completely. She cried and mourned for millennia. It was a wonder that she didn't fade. She was a husk of a person after that. She never talked to anyone. It was like trying to convince Nebula not to save a family member, to get mother to eat. She was really close to Neb, we all were but other than Void, no one was anywhere as close to Nebula than Chaos was. She was Neb's little princess.

"Order became emotionless. He gained a fighting style that showed how little he cared for his survival. It was like he was subconsciously trying to kill himself. He wasn't trying to defend himself. He would be so ruthless and careless about himself in battle, no one ever wanted to fight him, and those who did," Gaea shuddered at the thought, "Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"When Cosmos came back and didn't see Neb, she immediately fell into the worst case of depression I have ever seen. She literally had no emotion, no energy, and never moved. She sat in front of Neb's grave for nine-hundred thousand years; every hundred, she would turn back time to the first year of the hundred. It was the saddest thing I had ever seen other than Neb's first death. After those nine-hundred thousand years, she named a reincarnation, and forced herself out of existence. Only two of the original six were still in the land of the living.

"My reaction was the exact same as Chaos's except for the fact that Ouranos took care of me instead of Order." I finally heard the sobbing that had been going on since Gaea had started her story. I looked back and saw two figures that I recognized.

The first was Chaos, which didn't surprise me but the second sent me into a state of dysfunction. Her usually mousy-brown hair was now a straight, silky auburn color, and instead of appearing as a young adolescent, she was around seventeen or eighteen, like me. She may have looked different but I instantly recognized her.

"Hestia, why are you here?"


	6. Enter, Stage Left, Hestia!

Chaos and Corruption

Chapter 6: Enter Stage Left, Hestia!

**LAST TIME:**

"_My reaction was the exact same as Chaos's except for the fact that Ouranos took care of me instead of Order." I finally heard the sobbing that had been going on since Gaea had started her story. I looked back and saw two figures that I recognized._

_ The first was Chaos, which didn't surprise me but the second sent me into a state of dysfunction. Her usually mousy-brown hair was now a straight, silky auburn color, and instead of appearing as a young adolescent, she was around seventeen or eighteen, like me. She may have looked different but I instantly recognized her. _

_ "Hestia, why are you here?"_

**THIS TIME: Hestia's POV** **(A.N. The title gave that one away, didn't it?)**

I had been sitting here the entire time Grandmother had been telling her story, and I had cried the entire time. When Percy finally saw me I was surprised by the lack of malice in his voice, I had thought he would have hated me for the actions of my idiot brother.

"Hestia, _**why are you here**_," Percy repeated for what was probably the tenth time. The malice was still not there, but annoyance defiantly was. I started to reply but Lady Chaos cut me off before I could.

"She has been watching over you since the day you visited the house of May Castellan. I daresay that she has feelings for you; feelings far past what Annabeth ever felt." I blushed at her words. She is probably the only person who would ever see my feelings for what they truly are. I could not focus on my embarrassment for long, though, because Percy's eyes suddenly became clouded with sorrow and anger, and filled with tears.

"Don't ever mention her. She was the dearest thing to me that I ever had. She was as dear to me as Cosmos was." That last sentence was spoken in a sorrowful, deep, ancient voice. Chaos was shocked beyond measure. I looked up at Percy when I herd Gaea's gasp.

Percy was no longer sitting in front of me; he had been replaced by another person. Sitting before me was a man of 6 and ¼ feet with silver hair and two frightening eyes. The left eye was a pure ball of light, emitting a white light brighter than the brightest of days. The right eye was a pure ball of darkness, sucking in every last bit of the light that the left was emitting. There was a complete balance. My voice betrayed me.

"Neb," I said weakly, but like what happened to Percy, the voice was not mine. It was a voice that was as pure as the clearest stream running through Athens. I herd another gasp escape Gaea's lips and I looked across the room at the mirror on the wall.

Where I once stood, a completely different woman now stood staring back at her reflection. I now had long, straight, flowing blond hair, green eyes like the needles of a great pine tree, and I now stood at 5 feet 8 inches.

"Cosmos," the newly recognized Nebula replied. I lost all control of my body and ran at him and fell into his loving embrace. He brought my head up to his and put his lips to mine, sealing our breath in a deep passionate kiss.

His lips were warmer than any fire I had ever tended to, and more comforting than any hearth could ever be. Those lips were softer than any pillow and more passionate than any warrior could ever be. They showed more love than could ever be found in every soul-bond in history. I fell so hard.

We separated after what felt like nothing but mere seconds, but must have been many minutes. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had held in. I looked back up at Nebula to find myself in Percy's embrace, not Neb's. I took a step back and let out a sad sigh. It had all been an illusion; Percy probably didn't have any feelings for me. A couple of tears fell from my eyes, along with a small sob.

As I fell into tears a large, callused-yet-smooth hand wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes. Two strong arms encircled my small form and pulled me into a warm chest. My sobs continued for a little while before I finally worked up the courage to look up. I gazed up at the swirling orbs or white and black that were Percy's eyes. He gave me a small smile before tilting my chin up and pressing his lips softly to mine.

This kiss was filled with passion, love, and care. He treated me like a tender flame; not wanting to put me out but still wanting to tend to my every need. He pulled away soon from the chaste kiss and started to sing; bringing back the best memories of my childhood with mother.

"Restless tonight  
'Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line…"

His voice soothed me to sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

I awoke several hours later in an unfamiliar bed with Percy's scent clinging to it. I took in the smell before sending my energy out in a wave, looking for his energy signature. I found it after many failed tries, and flashed to it.

Percy was in the middle of a training exercise, so I flashed up to the stands around the coliseum he was training in.

He was swinging his blade around in crazy yet planned strikes. The blade in his hand was not of any kind I had ever seen; it wasn't even a sword. The handle of the weapon was about three feet long with a blade sticking out of the top and curving down like a scythe. He had two, in theory, scythes, one in each hand. **(A.N. Think of Death's scythes in Darksiders 2)**

The real enigma was the blades. They were swirling circles of black Adamantine, grey Stygian Iron, darker grey mortal steel, golden Imperial Gold, silver Primeval Silver, bronze Celestial Bronze, and white, colorless Titanic Platinum. They were deadly beautiful.

He continued to spar the mysterious figures until one, with blond hair like gold and blue eyes, called out, "Okay man, I give up." The other man, this one was very pale with black hair, black eyes, and black wings, scowled at the blond, but the blond continued anyways. "Perce, man, you are worse than berserkers; and trust me, I had to fight a ton of those in the time that the Germanic/Norse gods roamed Gaea."

The pale man let out his own two-cents. "Aether is right. You are very skilled with those scythes. I find that ironic due to that being the weapon that Kronos used to fight you in the second Titanomachy. Then again, the first scythe was used by Ouranos and he blessed you with not only powers over the air and all included within the sky, but also with great prowess in battle." Aether look extremely confused at that. "Basically, Ouranos gave Percy an extra boost in skill for battle. Not that he would need it due to him being the successor of Neb." With another confused look from Aether the pale man tried to explain again but Percy cut him off before he could.

"Erebus just means that Nebula's domains of Weaponry and Conflict would greatly increase my skill in battle," Percy explained. Aether was no longer confused. "Now Hestia, you can come down. I can feel the great flux of energy caused by your presence." I blushed and was about to flash down there when Percy suddenly jumped up, wings sprouting from his back, and landed on the balcony I was standing on. He grabbed me and pulled me into another searing kiss.

The kiss was as passionate as the others but quite a bit shorter. He readjusted his grip on my waist before jumping off the balcony to the arena floor below. I heard Aether's whistles and cat-calls the entire way down.

We landed and Percy let go of me. I subconsciously let out a small whimper of disappointment at the loss of his warm and comforting embrace. I really fell hard didn't I?

"How do you do it man?" Aether asked. "You have captured the heart of a goddess in less than 12 hours; a _**maiden goddess **_none the less. How do you do it?" With those words, Percy blushed redder than Aphrodite's lips. I probably was blushing at least as deep, if not deeper.

"I don't know Aether, but I swear you are worse than Apollo. If Artemis were to be here," he shuddered, "I don't want to even imagine what she would do to you." He turned to me. "Now, my little fire goddess, care to fill me in about what happened on Olympus during my little vacation to the Void?" Percy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and humor. I let out a small giggle/snort at his antics but was thrust into a memory when he put a finger between my eyebrows. The only thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness was a few words from Percy.

"I'm sorry my love, this is the easiest way."


	7. On Gods

Chaos and Corruption

Chapter 7: On Gods

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO, HoO, or any kind of Greek Mythology. All I own are my OCs and plots.**

**NOTE: A.N. is in the review section.**

**NOTE 2: Percy is going to get a little surprise at the end of this chapter; just a little warning.**

**LAST TIME:**

"_I don't know Aether, but I swear you are worse than Apollo. If Artemis were to be here," he shuddered, "I don't want to even imagine what she would do to you." He turned to me. "Now, my little fire goddess, care to fill me in about what happened on Olympus during my little vacation to the Void?" Percy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and humor. I let out a small giggle/snort at his antics but was thrust into a memory when he put a finger between my eyebrows. The only thing I remember before falling into unconsciousness was a few words from Percy._

"_I'm sorry my love, this is the easiest way."_

**THIS TIME: Hestia's POV, Right after Percy left Olympus in Chapter 1**

The first thing that happened when Percy mist traveled away was a frozen, shocked silence fell over the entire throne room. Within five seconds, though, all Tartarus broke loose.

Everyone was yelling and freaking out. I tuned everything out, jumped from my brand new throne and walked over to the broken, crying mess that Piper had become. I shrunk down to human size and pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to calm her down. I eventually succeeded but even in all of that time, the chaos that engulfed the throne room had not ceded to order. I threw my usually calm demeanor out the window and rose to my full height; forty feet, a good ten taller than the others, minus Hades. I unleashed my eyes' immortal form and lit my body in a bright green coating of fire.

"BE SILENT!" I yelled. All of the other beings in the room stared at me in fear and shock. That scared them into submission. "Now Zeus Eagleus Kronosson come here this instant." Luckily Zeus was scared enough to follow my order and he came before me. The instant he stood before me, I slapped him in the face, hard. He looked back at me more shocked than before. Then his face morphed into an expression of pure anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" He yelled. For a moment in his rage, not even a millisecond, he changed into a being with molten skin, midnight black hair, and blood red eyes. I recognized that man in an instant. It was End. I replied none the less.

"WHAT DID I DO?" I yelled back. "I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE LITTLE BOY!" I morphed back into a calm voice, knowing that my calm anger would scare him more. "You passed a line that should never be crossed, chick. You truly have been corrupted beyond measure." I held a sad face throughout that little lecture. My little chick had failed at his one task. I had always known that Zeus would become power hungry. Heck, I had voted for my eldest brother to become the king, due to his maturity, but due to him ending up with the Underworld as his domain, he was not allowed to due to Zeus's fear of death.

The original council had been perfect: Zeus, Hera, myself, Demeter, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades, and Triton, but that all changed when Zeus began to corrupt himself. He started impregnating every being he found beautiful, and now the council is filled with his children. Don't get me wrong, though, Artemis is actually a good person to have on the council but the others are either to biased, corrupt, or crazy; Apollo falling in the crazy category along with Dionysus. The wine god should have been replaced by Chiron.

Zeus was furious. "I will give you one chance to remain a part of Olympus, sister. All you have to do is apologize, and give up your throne." His calm threat didn't faze me one bit.

"I will not apologize for something that had to be done, little chick," I replied. That name must no longer endear him because he seemed to get angrier when I used it. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was reminding him that Hades and I are the eldest gods.

"By my right as King of the Gods, I banish you, Hestia Rheasdaughter, from Olympus, so I say, so mote it be." Everyone gasped at that, but Hades and I just shared a knowing look.

"Overturned," We both said. Zeus looked even more furious, if that was even possible at this point.

"You have no right to do that," He proclaimed weakly.

"Actually, Hades and I, by right of age, have the ability to overturn a proclamation that is given without a majority vote by the council," I explained.

"Then let us have a vote, shall we?" That sounded more like an order. I nodded and walked back to my throne. "Now we will vote on the banishment of Hestia for treason and assault of the King of the Gods. All in favor raise your hand." Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, and Hera all raised their hands, probably afraid of Zeus's wrath. Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, and I didn't raise our hands. I bet that most of those who did not raise their hands, were not afraid of Zeus, I know that Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and I are not, but I think Artemis did it out of respect for me and Hephaestus did it out of spite of his parents.

"It seems that we have the majority, so Hestia, you are hereby banished from Olympus. Now we shall vote for the banishment of Artemis for treason," He said with a smirk. Artemis looked horrified. Ares, Athena, Hera, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus all voted for her banishment. Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Demeter, and Hephaestus did not. Artemis was too shocked to vote. "We once again have the majority. Artemis you are banished from Olympus. We will now vote for the banishment of Poseidon."

"Actually, you can no longer banish anyone from the council," I said. "According to the Ancient Laws put into place before even Chaos existed, a ruler of the gods can banish no more than two gods in their rule, and if a banishment is put forth by that ruler after he or she has already banished two gods, then that banishment can never be finished or put back into consideration." Zeus looked slightly mad at this, but also content that he banished two of the people who went against him.

"Well, that has been taken care of. Now, seeing as Hestia and Artemis have been banished they must now leave. You cannot seek shelter with any god on this council and must leave within three minutes. I will be back to make sure you are gone after that time is up." He looked content but decided to take it one step further. "Artemis, none of your hunters will be allowed on Olympus either, and Hestia if you choose to restart your Vestal Virgin group, they will not be allowed either. Now I will let you say your goodbyes." With those words he flashed out.

When he was gone, Artemis's throne vanished along with her palace and my throne. Everyone broke down in some way. Artemis turned into the form of a five year old and ran into my waiting embrace. She started to cry her eyes out into my shoulder. Everyone gasped at the sound of Artemis's tears. Thalia came over along with the rest of the hunters, Apollo, and Piper. I tried to sooth her but it didn't happen fast.

After about a minute of crying, Artemis finally calmed down enough to talk. "I can't believe Zeus could do that. He is – no was – my father. He just abandoned me and thrust me away for caring about my aunt." She looked up to me with tear filled eyes that held a small bit of hope. "Auntie, will you take care of me and my hunters for a little while? I would greatly appreciate it." I just smiled and gave her a nod. She smiled back at me.

"Now," I said, "take your hunters and set up your camp in Québec. I will meet you there." I looked over at Piper and she nodded, knowing why I did so. "And take Piper with you, she has a choice to make." Artemis nodded and flashed away.

I looked up at the people who still remained. I gave them all an angry and disappointed look. "I cannot believe any of you!" I yelled. "Almost all of you voted away your family. So what if Zeus would be mad at you? Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and I would all have overturned the banishments or stripping of power or immortality from you." I gave them one last look before flashing away saying, "If any of you care about the family you let go, we will be near Boreas's castle in Québec. If you care, tell us goodbye." I finished my transformation into my true form, allowing me to flash away.

**LINE BREAK**

I ended up in Québec, after flashing to the hearth in Camp Half-Blood and the one in Camp Jupiter; they were both at an all-time low. I found Artemis's camp and went to her tent. When I entered the tent, I found Artemis with an Adamantine knife at her wrist, about to cut upwards through the veins in her arm. I gasped and heated up the knife to an unbearable temperature. Artemis dropped the knife. I walked over to her and pulled her into a warm, caring hug. She broke down again.

"I don't know what to do, Auntie," she sobbed. "I hurt all over, but nowhere at all. It is like I am in a state of limbo right before death could take all of the pain away. I have no one now; my family disowned me, my oldest hunter died, and I only have five hunters left, one of which is now a goddess." Her sobs grew more frantic and constant. I couldn't bear to see my favorite niece like this.

"Phoebe Artemis Letosdaughter," I said sternly, "you have to pull yourself together. You have five, soon to be six, girls to take care of. They are your family, and they need you." My voice got really quiet. "I need you." She looked up at me, shocked. "Percy was the closest thing I ever had to a husband or consort. I loved him with every part of my being and if I didn't have the Maiden Oath to worry about, I would have kissed him that day that he went to May Castellan's house." That made her cry harder.

"I felt the same way," she said. "He was the first male other than Apollo that had ever really cared about me. He had tried to save Zoë and he didn't just save Annabeth, he saved me. He tried to care for me and help me, but I just shot him down. I didn't even try to know him; I put him right there with Orion based on his lineage." She let out a sad chuckle. "I guess you really don't know what you have until it is gone." She stopped all tears and stood up. "I still need to talk to Piper, don't I?" I nodded and went to go get Piper.

Piper was waiting outside of Artemis's tent and I pulled her inside. The second she got inside she broke down, just like Artemis had a few minutes before. I pulled her into the same kind of embrace that I had pulled Artemis in. She just cried for a while before calming down on her own. She gave me a little nod and I let her go. I began to speak.

"Piper, we both know that you are hurting from the loss of Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Frank and we also know that you want a new purpose after Zeus's true nature was shown. So, we have a proposition for you." She gave me a little "go on" gesture. "You can either become one of Artemis's hunters and swear off men and become immortal, or you can become a Vestal Virgin and become my handmaiden. If you become a Vestal Virgin, you will not become immortal but you will still have to swear off men while you live. For a while if not forever, you will be the only Vestal Virgin, but we will stay with the Hunters for an unforeseeable amount of time. So what do you say?" I asked.

"If you will allow it, I would like to become a Vestal Virgin, but receive Artemis's blessing along with your, Milady," She replied. I gave her a small smile, and took her hand into mine. I changed into my Roman form and pushed my essence into her. I retracted my essence after about a half of a second but she absorbed some of it; effectively taking on the mantle of a Vestal Virgin, and receiving my blessing. Artemis did the same.

Piper looked up at me and I looked at her eyes. Her eyes used to constantly change colors but now they were a mix of pink, brown, red, and silver. Each of those colors represented part of her lineage; pink for Aphrodite, brown from whatever Native American deity she was descended from, probably Eagle or Coyote, red for me, and silver for Artemis. Her eyes were still practically a kaleidoscope. She gave me and Artemis a small bow.

"Thank you My Ladies, I am proud to hold such an honor." I gave her another smile at those words, and so did Artemis.

"The honor is all mine," I replied and then changed back into my Greek form and summoned four chairs. I looked over at Piper and saw a confused look. "You are my lieutenant and if Artemis will summon her lieutenant, we will have a little discussion." I looked over at Artemis while saying this and she nodded. She stood up and went to go get Thalia.

Artemis returned with Thalia about a minute later and she bowed to me. I gave her a smile and pointed to the chair across from Piper. Thalia gave Piper a small hug and went to her chair. Artemis sat down as well and I began to speak.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do. I think that we should go to Boreas's castle and talk to Khione." I got three scowls from that statement. "I know that she fought for Gaea during the war, but she was being controlled." I got three gasps and looks of surprise for that statement. "Clytius was using a compulsion spell on Khione to force her to work for Gaea. Couple that with no one knowing or caring about her, she was a total slave to Gaea's will and cause." I got a few more gasps but instead of looks of surprise, they gave me looks of disgust and sadness.

"I agree with Hestia," Artemis stated. "I think we should go talk to Khione. Something tells me that one ex Son of Poseidon has met and ensnared, by accident of course, one Goddess of Snow." We all gave her a knowing look and nodded. "That's that then. Thalia, go tell the Hunters to pack up. We are going to the Castle of the Boreads." Thalia nodded and left the tent. I turned to Piper.

"You can now flame travel," I told her. "Use that to go get anything you want to keep from Camp, your home, or the Argo 2. Meet back here as soon as possible." Piper gave me a nod and bowed. She ignited her body and traveled away. I then turned to Artemis. "When your palace was destroyed, I sent all of your possessions to your cabin at Camp Half-Blood. You should go get them." She nodded and flashed away.

I quickly did a mental scan of what I owned. I really didn't own much. The only thing that I really owned was a necklace that Percy had given me one time for helping him. I subconsciously reached up a grasped the small, wooden carving of a fire that hung on a Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Primeval Silver, and Titanic Platinum chain. It was a masterpiece and I almost never take it off. He even got Hecate to enchant it so the pendent would never burn. I smiled slightly and relaxed, waiting for the others to return.

**LINE BREAK**

It took about three hours but eventually everyone was ready and we were at the Castle of the Boreads. I looked up at the massive castle and smiled slightly. I still remember helping the French settlers build it. I always help settlers when they first got here. It was a great way to get to know them and get on the good graces of the Native American deities. Those deities always were some of the nicest people I knew but alas, the settlers completely destroyed their culture and eventually the Native Americans and their deities were pushed too far away for us to talk to each other. Zeus always hated them.

I turned around to face the women behind me and gave them all a nod, telling them that it was time to move on. They pulled out their bows as a precaution and each of them nocked an arrow. I started to walk and they followed me. I got to the doorstep and knocked on the door using the giant brass knocker on the huge oaken doors. The sound echoed through the night.

It took a moment but soon we were greeted to the sight of Khione and her two brothers; Zethes and Calais. When Khione saw me she rushed towards me and engulfed me in a tight hug. Her embrace was quite warm despite what most think. She may look cold but on the inside she is warmer than any hearth and her passion burns like a great flame. She let me go and stepped back.

"Hestia!" she yelled filled with enthusiasm. "I missed you Auntie!" I gave her a big smile but everyone else looked confused. "My great-grandfather is Poseidon but last week Hades adopted me after I broke free of Clytius's spell." She looked at Artemis and Thalia. "That makes us cousins!" Khione let out a small squeal of joy and gave them both a hug. Everyone but the Boreads and I looked really surprised at the real Khione. I'll admit she is a total Aphrodite girl. She is the stereotypical girly-girl. I find it kind of cute.

Khione collected herself, stepped back into the house, and started walking inside. "Come on," she called back, "you need to fill me in on what happened." I sighed but followed her to the living room.

The living room is the nicest place in that house. The couches in there are comfortable enough to sleep on as if you were sleeping on a TemperPedic mattress. Then there are the televisions. Each one is no less than seventy inches long and can receive any channel in the world, or you can just look up what you want to watch and it will show up. Also there is every single type of gaming system in existence set up as well. Each one has its own television as well. In total, I would guess that they have at least one hundred fifty televisions. Oh, did I mention that the gaming systems all have any and every game you could ever want. It is a male's and Hermes child's dream.

The Hunters and Piper looked at the living room in shock before freaking out and running into it like Aphrodite in a shoe store with a 90% off sale. It was absolute, unrestrained chaos. I have never seen most of those Hunters more relaxed and enthralled. It made me smile brighter than normal, and that's saying something because I smile a lot.

I turned to Khione and started to pick up conversation with her. "So Khione, how has life been now that you are free?" I summoned a glass of hot chocolate for her, it had cinnamon in it; her favorite. Khione smiled warmly at me.

"It's been okay, I guess." She started to look downcast. "I'm sad that I gave those demigods a bad impression when I met them; they were all quite nice, and Piper is even nicer than she was then." She let out a small, sad sigh. "But, I bet she hates me now." If there is one thing I know about the true Khione, it is the fact that she cannot stand being hated. She is too much like her domain of snow; gentle, cool, kind, compassionate, welcoming, and downright fun loving. **(A.N. I LOVE SNOW)**

I looked over at her again and sighed. "Piper doesn't hate you. I will say there is a slight distrust and disliking to you, but that is just from you being all cold to her and your consistent attacking of her friends." My newest niece seemed to perk up at that and she gave me another hug.

"Now, Auntie, will you tell me what has happened recently? I can tell that something – or some things – happened within the last couple of days." My face immediately fell. "If you don't want to, you don't have to Auntie. If it hurts too much, just tell me." I gave her a slight shake of my head. She is going to be really hurt after this. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"It all started about two days ago from this sunset…"

**LINE BREAK**

I finished my story and looked at Khione's sobbing form. I gave one last sigh; I knew that this was destined to happen. I picked up her crying form and pulled her into my warmest, most caring, and tightest hug. That calmed her down.

"Why?" she croaked out. "WHY!" This time she yelled it; releasing her powers and freezing over the living room. I thawed it out. "How could they do that? Percy didn't deserve it, you didn't deserve it, and Hades, Artemis didn't do one damn thing wrong. All she did was care about one of the few people who actually cared about her. I mean seriously, when Hera forced Leto into full imprisonment you practically adopted Artemis." I gave a small nod and let a stray tear fall. Leto had been one of my closest friends. Rhea continually told us how inseparable we were as children. If we had been any closer we would have been twins.

"I know Khione. I know that what they did was wrong, but what's done is done. We can't change it, no matter how much we wish we could." I looked over at her with sad eyes, before being hit with some unknown force or shock. I fell into a deep coma.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hestia, Hestia, HESTIA!" Khione yelled. I groggily sat up, but immediately regretted that choice. All of the blood in my body rushed to my head and I fell back on the bed. I groaned. Khione now had a slightly less worried expression.

"Khione calm down, I'm fine. Just help me up, I only know of one person who will be able to help me – help us – with what has happened." I had a determined look, but Artemis gasped, realizing who I was talking about.

"You aren't talking about _Her, _are you? You are aren't you? Hestia, we both know…" I cut her off.

"Chaos would do be no harm, child. I have known her all of my life and I even helped her during their war within their family. Given, I didn't do much, just provide food, but I did help her and she considers me to be one of her children. Though, I think there is something else. I am sure, though, that she would never purposely harm me without great reason and dire circumstances. So, Khione help me up, and bring me a Golden Drachma and a couple denarii." Khione did as she was told and soon I was ready. "Everyone leave me, I have to be alone for this." The all did so, but no without arguments. When they were finally all gone, I began the chant.

"Lord Nebula, Lord Void, Lady Cosmos, Lady Chaos, Lord Order, Lord End, take this offering and give me the chance to speak to Lady Chaos." With those words, I tossed the collected coins into the air. Before those coins hit the ground, a ripple in the space-time spilt on the ground and swallowed the coins up. I smiled but it was short-lived, because the rift swallowed me as well, and before I knew it, I was standing before my great-grandmother.

"Hestia! My child, what brings you here?" Chaos tried to look surprised but I could see through her weak façade.

"I think that you know why I am here, Chaos." She nodded at my words but let out a sigh anyways.

"I have seen it all, but please, when you see Percy, don't tell him about your banishment and Artemis's banishment. He will take it hard and will probably make a decision that he will forever regret. Also don't be too surprised when he changes." I gave her a look, but I knew what she was talking about. "Yes, he is the one, and yes you are one of the three. Yes, the other two have come, and yes you have met them both. Also, your suspicion of who the Evil One has chosen is correct." I let out a deep sigh; I had hoped I was wrong.

"Just take me to him. I am ready."

"All right, and Hestia, be ready, your grandmother is telling the tale." I gasped at her words but grabbed her arm anyways, allowing her to teleport me to where Percy was.

**END FLASHBACK: Percy POV (After when he sent Hestia into the memory)**

To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the century and then some, but I didn't have time to contemplate my thoughts, because the two figure I knew could walk in, walked into the coliseum.

Standing before me was Khione and Artemis. I sucked in a huge breath because I felt Nebula's power taking over me once again and Artemis and Khione changing as well. I was now in the body of Nebula and before me no longer stood Artemis and Khione. Now two completely different women stood before me that the part of me that was Nebula, that is to say all of me I guess, recognized them instantly.

To the one with long, flowing silver hair and eyes to match, I said with great glee, "Lune, I have missed you so." Tear appeared in her eyes and she ran to my waiting arms. The other one looked slightly sad that I didn't address her first but I knew who she was. To the second, whose hair was white as snow and her eyes as blue as a glacier, I said with happiness and remorse at the loss I knew I had suffered. "Snow, my frozen princess, I have not forgotten about you in any moment of my life, nor have I lost any of my love towards you." Snow broke into a huge smile and ran to me just like Lune. I held them both in my tight embrace before allowing myself to go back to my mortal/new body.

"My loves," I said, "it is time to return to your reincarnated bodies. We have things to discuss, especially you Khione." They let one last sob of happiness escape before changing back to their reincarnated bodies. I gave them a big smile and let them go.

"Where to begin…"


End file.
